Pas très amical tout ça
by altraria
Summary: 5 Théories numéro 31, en plein tournage. Deux meilleurs amis qui filment des prises ensembles. Une ambiance amicale. Enfin, que pour l'un des deux. [SyDi][SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]
**Après 300 millions d'années, me revoilà ! Avec un OS Sydi en plus, c'est cool nan ?**

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas updater En Théorie, c'est que en réalité j'ai plusieurs idées de suite mais elles ne concluent jamais. Mais qui sait, une suite sortira peut-être dans les mois qui suivent ahah**

 **Bon, bah bonne lecture hein.**

 **DISCLAIMER (comme d'hab) : Didi et Sysy ne m'appartiennent pas et si ils veulent faire supprimer ce texte ils peuvent. Et les gars, si vous passez par ici, vos vidéos elles sont géniales. Surtout le dernier 5 théories, il était marrant. Vous faites du bon boulot !**

 _ **UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Tous ceux qui ont envoyés un lien à Sysy, allez vous faire mettre sérieux.**_

* * *

Merde.

Non, en réalité, Sysy ne définirait pas la situation dans laquelle il était avec ce mot. Quoique.

Pour résumer, le fan de Sonic était en plein tournage pour un 5 théories, avec le présentateur de cette émission justement, Didichandouidoui. L'endroit semblait calme et assez joli à son goût, le soleil brillait à travers les nuages, le matériel installé, le script (presque) écrit, rien ne les dérangeait, ou leur posait un problème. Un après-midi de délires et de beaucoup de prises, souvent ratées peut-être, mais cela les encourageaient à faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Tout avait l'air de se passer bien, pour Didi en tout cas. Car pour Sysy, même si à l'extérieur il semblait comme d'habitude, son corps et son cerveau crièrent la même chose à l'intèrieur de lui : ILS étaient là, présents et absolument pas au bon moment.

Qui pouvaient être ces « ILS » ? Ses sentiments. Ses sentiments un peu plus qu'amicaux envers son meilleur ami.

Ouais. Le fan de Sonic aimait Didi, et il avait mis longtemps avant de l'accepter. Parfois, Sysy se disait que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était qu'une « phase », et il savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Parce qu'avoir envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder ou de le prendre dans ses bras de temps en temps, et même parfois, les soirs solitaires, se toucher en pensant à lui de façon plutôt obscène, ce n'était pas qu'une « phase ».

Et Sylvain avait honte de lui pour ça. Il se détestait de ressentir des choses comme cela, qu'il considérait comme un amour interdit. Mais ses sentiments le rendaient addictif au théoricien, comme une sorte de drogue. Bon sang, pourquoi cela devait lui tomber dessus ?

Normalement, Sysy arrivait à contenir ses sentiments amoureux envers son ami, derrière un sourire et des rires. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup à se retenir face à lui, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de le câliner, de lui prouver qu'il lui appartient…

En ce moment-même, le frisé,hors du cadre de la vidéo à côté, fixait Didi qui était en train de parler d'une de ses théories. Laquelle ? Il ne savait plus trop, il se concentrait plus sur comment cette veste allait à perfection avec le corps de Dylan. Sysy pensait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à une fangirl excentrique, mais c'était dur de résister avec un homme aussi magnifique devant lui. Les idées pas vraiment catholiques lui montèrent rapidement à la tête.

« Dépêche toi de finir cette prise que je te fasse des choses pas très amicales contre ce mur là bas. » Songea-t-il, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et la seconde d'après, il ressentit l'envie de se frapper mentalement face à des réflexions comme celle-ci. Il devait plus se concentrer sur ses interventions, pas sur son meilleur pote !

« Hein ? »

Le frisé releva soudainement la tête à la voix aiguë de Dylan. Le théoricien s'était tourné vers lui, avec un regard étonné. Il avait arrêté ses gestes devant la caméra qui tournait encore. Les deux se regardèrent en silence pendant un court instant. Comme Sylvain se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il ajouta troublé :

« Quoi ? »

« T'as dit quelque chose, non ? »

Sysy, dubitatif, ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Didi au début, mais il saisit finalement : _ses pensées de tout à l'heure._ Il ne faisait pas juste rêvasser dans son coin, le bouclé murmurait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête !

Le pauvre amoureux paniqua intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre désormais. Mais, si Dylan n'avait pas entendu clairement ce qu'il chuchotait, il ne savait donc rien de ce que Sysy pouvait penser de lui ? Il lâcha un soupir discret, puis il répondit d'une façon posée derrière un mensonge, en observant le sol pour éviter de croiser les _beaux_ yeux de son béguin et d'être déstabilisé :

« Non, non, j'ai rien dis.

\- Ah. Ok. J'ai cru. », dit monotonement le théoricien.

Quelle conversation.

Puis les deux revinrent rapidement à leur préoccupation principale : le tournage. Ils enchaînèrent normalement les prises entrecoupées de ratages et de rires. Le fan de Sonic en oubliait presque cet instant gênant de tout à l'heure. Il se concentra beaucoup plus sur le texte et essaya de laisser de côté ses sentiments pendant cet après-midi, même si lorsque Didi le poussait avec sa main sur son torse, le plus grand sentait son cœur battre beaucoup rapidement et il souriait face à ce contact agréable.

Le soir commença finalement à arriver, et les deux vidéastes rangèrent lentement mais sûrement le matériel après avoir fini de filmer et de visionner les séquences pour le 5 théories. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien, profitant du temps qu'il passait ensemble, seuls dans ce lieu silencieux. Cependant, le plus petit changea de ton et de sujet brusquement en sollicitant son ami calmement :

« Au fait, Sysy…

\- Ouais ?

\- J'ai, euh, entendu ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. », répliqua Didi, perplexe.

Les deux restèrent bloqués dans leur position, Sylvain accroupi près de son sac, les yeux écarquillés, et Didi debout près du trépied en train de se frotter le bras nerveusement, dos à dos. Un silence gênant s'installa, cependant le fan de Sonic voulut confirmer ses doutes, un peu anxieux :

« Ah ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, hésita l'autre vidéaste, j'ai entendu que tu voulais me faire des choses contre, hum, un mur. Des choses pas très... amicales, si je m'en souviens bien. »

Le bouclé ne bougea point,le corps crispé, et sentit ses joues, non, son visage rougir de honte. Il voulait s'exprimer, mais sa gorge bloquait et sa respiration devenait saccadée avec le stress provoqué par les paroles de son ami. Le théoricien avait tout entendu, il avait donc parfaitement conscience des sentiments que le plus grand avait envers lui. Quelque chose pour laquelle le bouclé avait fait en sorte que son secret ne soit jamais découvert.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, alors il préféra rester immobile en attendant la suite. La suite des événements.

« Ça va mec ? »,s'inquiéta Dylan.

Sysy tenta de se détendre le plus possible, la voix du plus petit l'apaisant directement. Mais en analysant la situation dans laquelle il était, ne pas stresser lui semblait difficile. Il articula cependant quelques mots, toujours embrouillé dans son esprit :

« Ouais, ouais ! »

Sylvain essaya de paraître à l'aise. Raté.

« Cool. Euh... »,répondit toujours aussi nerveux le théoricien.

Les deux amis n'avaient jamais vécu un instant aussi gênant et une conversation qui ne menait nulle part. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, ou même se tourner vers l'autre. C'était étrange, et le plus grand pria presque pour que tout soit oublié. Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait être effacé. Bref, leur relation était foutue.

« Je te plais ? »

Sylvain fut pris au dépourvu avec cette question. Cela devait être la dernière phrase à laquelle il s'attendait de la part du plus petit. Au lieu de la panique générale qui résonnait dans son cerveau, des milliers d'interrogations l'embrouillèrent. Mais, pour une fois, il se sentit un peu plus détendu, même si maintenant tout le surprenait. Et puis, au point où il en était, autant paraître honnête, non?

« Euh, ouais ? », ajouta Sysy, encore un peu perdu.

Le plus grand se releva silencieusement avec un peu de difficulté. Il se tourna du côté du théoricien : celui-ci se trouvait à un ou deux mètres de lui, le dos apparent. Immobile devant le trépied, le bouclé vit qu'il serrait ses poings, indiquant un homme bien plus stressé que d'habitude. Les tables avaient tournés, on dirait…

Sylvain, voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, reprit la conversation d'une manière apaisée :

« Didi, j-

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça me soûle mec. Juste, réponds sincèrement. J'en ai marre de jamais savoir de ce que tu penses de moi. Je sais jamais à quoi tu joues AVEC moi. Par pitié, dis-moi honnêtement : est ce que je te plais ? », répliqua t-il sérieusement et extrêmement énervé, sans se retourner.

Sysy était encore plus déconcerté, et aussi un peu apeuré : il savait que maintenant, Dylan ne voulait pas s'amuser, mais une discussion sérieuse et assez tendue. Après toutes ces années passées côte à côte, il avait appris à connaître le théoricien par cœur, et vice-versa. Mais jamais, jamais ils ne s'étaient échangés leur ressenti l'un envers l'autre, de peur d'effrayer l'autre, de le faire fuir.

 _De le perdre._

Le plus grand prit une grande bouffée d'air il sentit qu'aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il était temps. Temps d'exprimer tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête, temps de lui faire comprendre que le créateur de Pokétruth compte beaucoup pour lui. Temps de tout relâcher.

Le bouclé respira un bon coup, une dernière fois avant de se lancer.

« Mec.. »

 _Allez !,_ s'encouragea-t-il, _Tu peux le faire ! DIS LUI !_

« Putain, mec, tu fais beaucoup plus que me plaire. Tu me rends fou de toi. Je t'aime, pas comme un ami, mais amoureusement, et ça fait des années que ça dure. Bien sûr que tu me plais : t'as un putain de corps, t'as une face adorable, et en plus t'es tout petit, c'est tellement mignon. »

Le bouclé ria légèrement à ses derniers mots, mais il poursuivit sérieusement :

« Mais y'a pas que ça chez toi. Tout ce que tu fais, tes mimiques, ta voix, tes expressions… C'est tellement dur de s'en passer. J'adore tout chez toi. Et je sais que c'est mal, que je devrais pas penser comme ça de mon meilleur pote, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Le plus petit resta figé, et Sysy continua un peu désespéré :

« Je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te prendre dans mes bras, de vouloir t'embrasser, de penser à des choses pas très catholiques entre nous deux, ou juste de penser à toi. Je devrais en avoir honte, et j'en ai honte. Alors je te le dis sincèrement : je t'aime Dylan. »

Le fan de Sonic souffla après ce long dialogue, cependant il vit que son « ami » ne bougeait point. Il sentit qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dit tout ça, et il baissa la tête, dépité. Tout ça pour rien. Il s'en voulait. Énormément.

« Mec, m'en veut pas s'il te plaît... », dit Sylvain, d'une voix faible.

Il fixa le sol, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Chaque seconde passait et son cœur se brisa petit à petit, martelé par le silence de son peut-être ex-ami. Puis soudainement, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et le fit plier ses genoux brusquement. Il leva son visage pour remarquer qu'il se trouvait au niveau des yeux de Didi. Les deux vidéastes étaient face à face, très proches, l'un complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il se passait maintenant, l'autre avec un air passable lisible sur son visage.

Le théoricien commença à sourire et ajouta finalement :

« Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, grand con. »

Et sans prévenir, il scella ses lèvres avec celles de Sysy. Le baiser semblait assez maladroit et dur, mais le fan de Sonic était aux anges. Il mouva tendrement les siennes avec celles de son « ami », profitant d'un instant doux, intime et bien plus réel que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi maintenant, il n'en aurait rien à faire, parce que là, c'était Dylan, et seulement lui qui comptait. Sentir son petit corps chaud avec ses mains sur son dos, ses mains agrippant l'arrière de son gilet, le silence apaisant, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais en tout cas, ça le rendit juste encore plus amoureux.

Cependant, la douleur se fit vite ressentir dans les genoux du plus grand, et il termina le baiser en se levant. Toutefois, leurs mains ne bougèrent point, même si le théoricien avait du mal à s'accrocher avec toute cette hauteur. Collés l'un contre l'autre, Sysy brisa le calme avec une question :

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi du coup ?

\- À ton avis ? » ,répondit sarcastiquement le théoricien.

Le fan de Sonic rigola doucement, puis il serra contre lui encore plus son amoureux, quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, mais qui ne plaisait pas forcément tout le temps au plus petit.

« Mmh, grogna le concerné.

\- Mais oui, je t'aime aussi mon Didi. »

Le théoricien sortit de l'étreinte du plus grand, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux regarder celui qu'il aimait dans les yeux et lui dire avec un ton provocateur :

« Bon, tu me les fais quand tes trucs pas très amicaux ? »

Sysy sourit grandement face à ces mots, car il voyait enfin le vrai Didi qu'il connaissait depuis des années, qui, en plus, était amoureux de lui. Il s'empressa de répondre, avec le même ton un peu plus moqueur :

« Tout de suite, mon cher. »

* * *

 **Mon prochain OS ce sera sûrement du Dr. Nozman x Seb de Sense of Wonder, ololol**


End file.
